


That One Time Derek Was in a Coma

by Candles_93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AH - Freeform, AH AU, AU, All Human AU, Coma AU, Derek and Scott are Brothers, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, derek mccall, derek wakes up like wtf, mama mccall loves her boys, new york is a thing, woke up from a coma AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candles_93/pseuds/Candles_93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wakes up from a coma. Everything seems off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Derek Was in a Coma

_"...If seeing me is a surprise, watch this...."_

Derek blinks slowly, the world is fuzzy around him as he comes to. Everything is out of focus and there's a low rumble that is slowly getting louder. As the colours start to take shape of walls and a ceiling he realises the rumble is actually someone saying his name.

"Derek?"

He blinks a few more times and  takes in the hospital room around him and the scratchy bed sheets covering him. A slow steady beep coming from the heart monitor he's hooked up to.

"Derek how are you feeling?"

He looks to his right and see's that Stiles is standing over him, watching him with a concerned look on his face.

What happened? Was he that badly injured after Kate that they took him to the hospital, was he not healing?

Derek was confused and everything had a dull ache he wasn't used to.

"What are you doing here?" Is what he eventually croaked out, making Stiles smile drop and a small blush appear on his cheeks. Just as he opened his mouth to reply two more bodies ran into the room calling his name and hovering on his other side.

"Derek you're awake, thank god I've been so worried man!" Scott cried, grabbing hold of Derek and hugging him tightly, making his world spin ever so slightly.

"Scott let him go, he's still injured you don't need to jostle him so much" Melissa McCall reprimanded, smacking her son in the arm, whilst smiling fondly at Derek, tears in her eyes.

Scott stepped back instantly, a sheepish look on his face and a mumbled sorry, but beaming at Derek again not a moment later.

"What are _you two_ doing here?" He couldn't help but ask. He knew he and Scott were getting on better now, but he didn't think they were jump on each other at a hospital kind of close. And he didn't think he'd exchanged more than a few words with Melissa, so why was she looking at him like him being ok was her reason for existing?

His question seemed to unsettle them as they looked at each other and then back at Derek.

"Why wouldn't we be here Derek?" Melissa asks, leaning past Scott to inspect his monitors and then checking his chart.

"I guess I didn't really think you cared that much..." He trails off. Something is wrong. He's missing something. Everything feels off, and it's starting to feel like an itch under his skin because he can't place on why.

"Of course we care!" Scott cries again, clutching the edge of Derek's bed and looming over him, like his proximity to Derek will make him feel how much he cares. "I know we fight Derek but you are my brother god dammit and I love you and Jesus you scared the crap out of me!"

"Wait what?" Derek asks, but then it all snaps into place.

It wasn't real, none of it was real. He's not a werewolf, he's not even a Hale. His mother is Melissa McCall and his brother is Scott. He left Beacon Hills to go to New York two years ago but only for college and comes back regularly. Stiles is his brothers best friend, and he definitely has no sisters. It was all just some crazy ass dream.

All three of them are looking at him with concern, just waiting for him to say something so they can call some doctors in and get them to do some tests.

"You're my brother" Derek reaches out and grabs Scott's hand, Scott's face instantly lighting up in relief and clutches it back. "And you're my mum"

Melissa squeezes his leg and nods.

"And you're a massive pain in my ass" Derek nods at Stiles who tries to look offended but can't stop smiling himself.

"But what happened, why am I in hospital?" He may have remembered his life, but the last thing he remembers is driving home from school to get home for Scott's graduation.

His mother moves past Scott and softly strokes Derek's hair, it feels like a lifetime since someone has done that to him, but it's probably not as long as he thinks.

"You were driving home from school and got in a pretty bad accident, someone collided with the back of you at a red light and you were knocked unconscious, got a pretty bad head injury you've been in a coma for four days, we've been waiting for  you to wake up" By the end of the story Melissa has tears down her face and leans in to kiss Derek's head gently.

Derek doesn't remember the accident but he supposes that's sort of normal with a head injury. He still can't believe he was out for four days though.

Eventually a doctor comes in and does more tests and everything seems fine with Derek, he has to stay a few more nights for observation but eventually gets to leave with the promise that he is on bed rest for the foreseeable future.

His life goes back to what he remembers, Melissa dotes on him and brings him lots of soup in bed, and he argues with Scott on an almost hourly basis because Scott is the worst nurse ever. Stiles is always there too, laughing at them and not helping when Derek puts Scott in a headlock.

Derek has been in bed for a week now, but still can't help thinking about the incredibly vivid dream he had whilst in his coma and how he thought it was so real when he woke up. He assumes his imagination was just on overdrive because of the accident and the drugs and tries to move past it, but it keeps niggling at his mind.

Derek, Scott and Stiles are in Derek's room at their house, eating sandwiches and soup and watching bad day time TV. It's sunny outside but they insist they would rather stay in and keep Derek company. Derek smiled to himself and decided maybe they weren't all that bad.

Finally, Scott is the one who brings it up.

"When you woke up" He begins, half a sandwich hanging out of his mouth, "you seemed to not know who any of us were, did you have like temporary amnesia or something? Or were you just that stupid?"

Derek whacks him with a pillow making him half choke on his sandwich before swallowing it all in one go. Stiles just shakes his head at the two of them.

"I was just confused I guess. I mean, I had the weirdest dream, and when I woke up for a few minutes I just thought the dream was real, but it all came back pretty quick, what with you crying all over me" Derek smirks when Scott looks offended, hand clutching his chest.

"What was the dream? Because if we weren't in it, it must have been a nightmare" Stiles chuckles, leaning over to high five Scott.

"It was just...." Derek doesn't really know how to describe it, it really was a nightmare. "I was a werewolf, and I was part of the Hale family, the one that used to live in that creepy old house in the woods that all the legends are about. And I had a sister who died, and an Uncle who was crazy. And then Scott became a werewolf. But we hated each other. And basically a whole ton of people died and became werewolves, and I got beat up a lot."

As Derek told the story Scott and Stiles looked at each other, eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"Ok stop looking at each other like that, when you do it's makes me nervous" Derek eyed them suspiciously.

"Bu-bu-but that's our story..." Stiles managed to stutter out.

Derek raises an eyebrow in confusion. He suffered a head injury they are going to need to not talk in riddles.

"Just after the accident, when you were stable but still asleep, Stiles and I..." Scott began, having to look away from Derek as he kept speaking.

Stiles spoke up next.

"Scott was upset and freaking out, because you were just lying there, and we sat there for hours. And I told Scott he should talk to you, that sometimes people in comas can hear you, that it helps them wake up quicker. I don't know I think I read it on Wikipedia or something, but it calmed him down. But he didn't know what to say to you, so I said we should tell you a story"

"And of course, Stiles being Stiles kind of took over and made it this epic thing about werewolves" Scott huffs out a laugh as Derek rolls his eyes.

"It started out as Stiles trying to convince me you were invincible, so everything would be ok, and that with those eyebrows you could totally be a werewolf"

Derek reaches up and touches his eyebrows subconsciously and pouts.

"And then I decided that you should be a hermit type and live out in the old Hale house, but then you needed a tragic back story as to why you haven't always been here, which is where the fire came into it, and then you needed a reason to come back, so then we gave you a dead sister....wow we were kind of mean to you really..." Stiles and Scott shrug at each other. Derek pushes Scott off the bed and motions with a hand for Stiles to continue with the story.

"Anyway, then Scott gets bitten and you have the 'we're brothers now Scott' moment, which was supposed to be a sort of symbolic, you guys would be brothers in any universe thing" Stiles beams at the two of them as Scott scrambles back onto the bed, hitting Derek in the stomach with a pillow.

"Well the nice thought was there" He sighs.

"The story just kept going, and we added more people we knew, and then Stiles decided to Wikipedia different mythologies and it got out of hand" Scott laughed.

"Hey were-jaguars was going to be a thing! It would have been beautiful!" Stiles looks insulted.

"Whatever" Derek and Scott say at the same time.

"So who was everyone?" Derek asks, curious as to whether his subconscious matched up the right names and faces.

"Well, there was me and Stiles, obviously, Laura we just made up, Peter was that creepy guy who hit on mum a few years ago" They all shudder.

"Allison is my girlfriend" Scott's smile goes goofy. "Don't worry you'll meet her soon"

Derek raises and eyebrow at Stiles who just waves a hand in a we-can-talk-about-that-later gesture.

"Isaac, Erica and Boyd were based on your friends from New York, Lydia is the smartest girl in school and Allison's best friend, Jackson is her stupid boyfriend, Kira is the new girl at school, she seems pretty nice, and most others were made up I think" Stiles nodded, happy with his explanation.

"Wait, didn't you just kill off Allison?" Derek asks confused as to why they would kill off Scott's girlfriend.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Scott shouts launching himself at Stiles and they both go tumbling off the bed.

"Dude it was artistic, the story needed to move forward, you needed a reason to keep fighting, there needed to be drama!" Stiles tries to fight his case from where Scott is trying to pin him to the floor.

"You killed so many characters it was ridiculous! That's why you got banned from telling the story when I wasn't there" Scott sits on top of Stiles chest.

"You were there without Scott?" Derek leans over the edge of the bed to look down at both of them. They both go still and Derek's question, Stiles pales a little bit.

"I think I hear mum shouting me, later losers" And with that Scott bails and leaves the two of them alone.

"I, well, yeah" Stiles sits on the bed again, careful not to jostle Derek anymore than they already have. "Scott and your mum needed to sleep, so I volunteered" Stiles fidgets with his hands.

"You didn't need to do that"

"Of course I did!" Stiles throws up his hands. "You're...you're one of my best friends Derek."

Derek smiles and rests a hand on top of Stiles's, bringing it over to his lap. Stiles stares at their entwined hand, for once speechless.

"You're one of my best friends too, I'm glad you were there when I woke up" Derek brushes his fingers over Stiles knuckles. "It made a lot of sense afterwards when I thought about it"

"What did?" Stiles manages to croak out.

"The story, throughout the whole thing, Derek and Stiles, always hating each other, but they kept saving each other, Stiles would always be there, even when Derek thought he didn't need him" Derek looks up into Stiles's eyes and sees him looking straight back.

"Did I imagine all the long lingering stares, or did you put that in on purpose?" Derek smirks when Stiles's mouth opens and closes a few times no sound coming out.

"I swear if i'm reading too much into it i'll blame it on my head injury tomorrow, but it was one of the few things that ran true in the story, probably why I didn't question it too much. I always watch over you when you don't notice, and I would do anything for you Stiles, going away to New York was one of the hardest things i've ever done, not just because I left behind Mum and Scott, but because I left you behind too" Derek doesn't look away from Stiles's face as he talks, Stiles smile getting bigger with each word.

Stiles leans forward and presses his lips to Derek's, being careful with his head. When they pull away they're both grinning crazily.

"I really hope I don't wake up again, I like where this is going" Derek chuckles, pulling Stiles closer against him.

"Gross!" Scott calls from the door way, throwing cans of soda on the bed for them before spinning on his heel and marching away, calling over his shoulder.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you me and Stiles are joining you in New York next year, we both got into NYU!"

"I'm never going to get rid of you idiots am I?" Derek tucks Stiles into his side as they settle in to watch TV.

"Not a chance, we're pack" Stiles laugh as Derek rolls his eyes. Life continuing just the way it was meant to be...

**Author's Note:**

> This is another sort of, all a dream thing AU. I really like those.  
> Basically this was inspired by the 'we're brothers now' quote.  
> I just liked the idea of Derek waking up and the past three seasons being a story that Scott and Stiles were telling him whilst he slept. And that Derek and Scott are meant to be brothers in any universe. Also Stiles having to explain all the Stiles and Derek sexual tension in the story.
> 
> This really got away from me because I didn't know where to end it, or really where it was going at all.
> 
> I got talked out of another ending where Derek woke up again back in the loft with Kate looming over him like the end of season 3, but was told that was too cruel.


End file.
